


Fire and the Flood

by Soimlonely_help



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, fire fighter au, firemen au, tired hank, twink conner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soimlonely_help/pseuds/Soimlonely_help
Summary: Distantly, somewhere in the back of his mind, something was screaming at him about how stupid this was, about how Connor had just gotten here and he was already messing things up but he pushed the thought away in favor of pressing his lips to Connor’s jaw.--or:Hank Anderson is the Captain of the North Detroit Fire Department. Conner is the new recruit at the station who lights up his dark world with color.  To put it simply.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of sirens echoed through the city of Detroit. Thick black smoke billowed up from the building that was currently up in flames a few feet away from where Hank Anderson stood. The sun had yet to make its climb across the sky but the light from the raging flames was enough to brighten the area he and his team stood in. It was just another day for Hank. He was used to this, used to the heat he could feel on his skin even through the thick layer of his fireproof jacket. “Chris!” Hank bellowed and the man in question whipped his head around to face him.   
“Get your ass in gear! We need this shit under wraps before the sun comes up!” He shouted. “Sure thing Captain!” Chris yelled back and slipped his mask over his face. Hank did the same, securing the clip around the back of his head and double checking to make sure his oxygen mask was firmly sealed around his mouth and nose. The rest of his team were operating like the well oiled machine he had trained them to be. Reed and Ben were currently trying to douse the raging flames with the hose they'd attached to the nearest fire hydrant. It took two men to control the hose as gallons and gallons of water were pumped out of it and onto the flames. The fire itself had broken out on the third story of the apartment they were set up in front of. Thankfully, the tenants had managed to evacuate before it had begun to spread from room to room but in Hanks experience, one could never be too sure.  
“Reed! Chris and I are going in!” He called and the man rolled his eyes but nodded. It wasn’t completely necessary for them to enter the building but Hank had a rule. It was one of the reasons he was appointed as one of the youngest Captains to ever take over the Detroit Fire Department. Of course, that was a long long time ago. Back when Hank’s life was simple and he could afford to put all of his energy into the passion that he loved. Saving people, saving the lives they had painstakingly built up. He still cared, of course he still cared but as time went on, he found that it was getting harder and harder to find the drive he once had. Ever since he lost- Hank shook his head to rid himself of the thought. It didn’t matter now. What mattered now was making sure that no one was left inside the burning building.   
Chris followed close behind him. They only had so much time to sweep the remaining floors before the fire came down on top of them. The whole building seemed to scream under the pressure of trying to stay up and thick smoke filled the air. If it weren't for the oxygen mask sealed tightly around their faces, neither of them would be able to breath. They wasted no time climbing the stairs two at a time to the second floor. The smoke got harder and harder to see through as they made their way closer to the fire. There was no way for them to check the third floor so they started with the farthest door on the left and slowly made their way down the long hallway. “Is anyone here!” Hank called out as loudly as he could as the two of them quickly swept through each room, occasionally having to kick in a door in order to get through an apartment.   
Static crackled over Hanks walkie-talkie and Reeds voice came over loudly thought he speaker. “Hurry it up in there Hank, the third floors not going to stay up much longer!” He shouted. Hank pressed his mouth to the receiver and held down the button that would carry his own voice back to Reed. “Were done with the second floor, on our way to the first now and its Captain Anderson to you Lieutenant.” He growled through the receiver. He might have lost some of his drive from when he was younger but he’d be damned if he let that little shit head speak however he wanted. There was no reply from the other end. “Chris, go ahead to the first floor. Do a quick sweep and then get the hell out of here. I’m going to check this last room.” He called over his shoulder. “Alright Captain, be safe.” he called back and Hank didn’t respond. He watched Chris go for only a moment before turning placing his hand on the door in front of him. When he was sure there was no extreme heat coming through the wood from the other side, he tried the handle but found it was locked. It only took three hefty slams of his shoulder into the wood for the door to swing into the room and smack into the wall on his left. Hank froze as he took in the sight of the room. Every unit in the building was built much the same but the difference in this room that gave him pause was that the smoke was much thicker here. He could feel the heat radiating from somewhere down the hall. “Detroit Fire department!” He called out as he slowly made his way through the room, glancing up at the roof above him for signs of a cave in. “Is there anyone left inside the building!” he called out. The room was so hot that he could see the almost invisible waves of heat coming off the ceiling above him. He did a quick scan of the open living room and kitchen before moving onto the rooms.   
There were only two rooms in the apartment. He checked the room on his right first since the door was already open. After assuring there was no one inside he moved on to the last room. The door was closed and he paused before considering opening it. Smoke slowly snaked its way out from under the crack in the door and now that he looked closer he could see a soft glow as well. “Hello, is there anyone in there?” he shouted loudly hoping that he wouldn't hear anything in return. When there was no response, Hank slowly turned to leave but something stopped him. Something in his gut was telling him to check the room. He stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh that fogged up his mask for a second. Fowler would have his ass if he knew he broke protocol on a hunch. Before he could think on it, Hank twisted the knob on the door and swung it open, stepping to the side just in case the backdraft of air caused any flames inside to rush out the now open pathway. When there was no immediate threat of being burned alive he took a look inside the room to find his suspicions were confirmed.   
The roof of the small room had caved in on the left corner and rained down on the bed in the room. From his first glance, he could tell it was the room of a small child but it seemed empty. Flames flickered from the hole in the ceiling and were slowly starting to spread across the floor from the debris that had fallen through. Hank ducked his head and cursed softly under his breath when another part of the ceiling cracked and fell to the ground raining down more drywall and flames. “Is there anyone in here?” he called one last time only to be met with silence. He strained his ears for any kind of noise but when nothing came he felt a soft flood of relief flow through him. It was short lived. Just as he was about to turn to leave he picked up on a soft noise. He froze and listened for a moment longer. Sure enough, there it was again. The soft almost inaudible sound of a child weeping somewhere in the room. He didn’t even have to guess where it was coming from before he was bolting across the room toward the closet. He had done this enough times before to know the thought process of a child who was afraid. He swung open the folding doors and ducked low to the ground.   
Sitting tucked into the corner of the closet was a small child. Hank guessed she was about seven years old. The little girl whimpered loudly and scooted further into the closet when she caught sight of Hank. He was relieved to see she wasn’t hurt but he could tell the smoke was starting to take its toll. Snot and tears streamed down her face and a ragged cough raked through her body as she took in another shuddering breath. Without even a thought for himself he was pulling off his mask and crawling closer to the small figure. The overwhelming scent of burning plastic and other debris filled up his lungs but thankfully the smoke wasn’t as thick this low to the ground. “It’s ok sweetheart! Its ok, I’m here to get you.” he spoke calmly but loudly enough to be heard over the flames and the creaking of the building. The little girl didn’t move, too frozen in fear to take Hank’s outstretched hand. There was a sudden loud crack from above them and Hank dove forward to wrap his body around the little girl like a shield as the ceiling broke apart above them and a splintered hunk of flaming wood landed where he had been. With the girl now safely in his arms he could make his move on getting them both out alive. He quickly slipped his own mask around the small child's face and secured it as best he could. She seemed to relax minutely as if finally realizing that he was there to help. “Come on honey, were gonna get you out of here.” He said softly as he drew her shivering form up into his arms.   
Hank knew he didn’t have much time. The flames in the room were now slowly eating at his heels as he stood with the little girl in his arms. His walkie-talkie crackled again and Reeds voice came over the speaker sounding much more intense this time. “Hank what the phck are you doing in there? The fires on the second floor now! Don’t make me come in there myself you old shit!” He yelled and hank resisted the urge to chuck the walkie-talkie across the room, now was not the time. He made quick work of stepping over the beam that had nearly crushed him a moment before and swept out the door. The little girl shoved her face into his chest and held onto the lapels of his jacket for dear life as he pounded down the hallway.   
The hallway outside the apartment hadn’t fared much better. The ceiling had caved in in different places and the smoke was much thicker than before. He did a quick scan of the room and saw a path he could take to the stairs that wasn’t up in flames yet. It was much harder to operate without his mask helping him breath but Hank didn’t have time to dwell on it as the building shuddered once again. He pounded down the hall, weaving around the worst of the flames and jumping over the occasional patch of fallen ceiling with a grunt.  
“Captain!” Someone shouted from farther ahead and Hank whipped his head up to see Chris standing in the doorway to the open stairwell. Hank was incredibly thankful to see the man in that moment. His lungs were screaming at him and the little girl in his arms was progressively getting heavier and heavier. He was reminded that he wasn’t in the same shape that he used to be. Thankfully, the rest of the path to the stairwell was clear and as Hank made it over to Chris, the man was already waiting with open arms to take the girl from him. “Go!” Hank shouted as he transferred her into Chris’s arms, then dissolved into a small coughing fit. Chris hesitated for only a moment, before Hank waved him on as he got ahold of himself. He stayed close on Chris’s heels as they flew down the stairs. “You checked the first floor already?” He ground out, even though he could barely breathe. Chris called out that he had and relief flooded over him. He didn’t think his lungs could handle anymore of the smoke. He had no idea where he even was at that point without his mask to block out the smoke. The only thing guiding him through, was the reflectors on the back of Chris’s uniform gleaming brightly in the dark. They made their way out of the building with no time to spare as the second floor collapsed just as they made it out the front door in a burst of smoke.   
The feeling of the cool air on his skin and the fresh oxygen flooding his lungs was indescribable. An ambulance was waiting to receive them as they made their way farther from the building. Hanks eyes and nose were streaming and he let out another chest rattling cough as Reed approached him. Chris went straight for the ambulance and Hank knew he didn’t have to worry about the little girl any longer. “I swear old man-” Reed said as he came up on his captain. “One of these days, you’re not going to make it out of there alive and I’m not gonna be the one to drag your sorry dead ass out of the flames.” Hank looked up from where he had doubled over with his hands on his knees, drawing in deep shaky breaths of fresh oxygen. He straightened up with a deep breath that almost came out smoothly. He slapped his hand down on the shorter man’s shoulder and said with a smirk, “and that Reed, is why you’ll never be Captain.” Reed’s face contorted in barely disguised anger. He shoved Hank’s hand off his shoulder and stomped away. Hank shook his head and made his own way over to the rest of his team.   
Just as he came up on them another firetruck pulled into the lot and more men piled out of it. A figure stocked its way over to him and Hank felt anger boil in his gut at the cocky look on the mans face. “About fuckin time you got here Perkins.” He growled out, his voice still raw from the smoke. “Better late than never right Anderson?” The man replied casually and Hank wanted to punch him right between his beady little eyes. The only good thing about Perkins was that he had brought more hands to help. Slowly, with the efforts of the other men they got the flames under control just as the sun broke the horizon.   
At some point, Ben had forced him over to the ambulance to give him a cursory check for any damage he may have missed and then had him sit for a while with an oxygen mask pulled over his face. The little girl was thankfully unscathed except for a little bit of smoke in her lungs. It turned out her mother had been at work and as a single parent working on her own to support her family, she couldn't afford a babysitter. Hank let the police officers on the scene talk to her about the legalities of leaving her child alone like that but he couldn’t help but feel for her. He knew what it was like-had known what it was like. He shook the thought off once again and quickly gathered his men together and back into the truck.   
The trip back to the station was slow. Hank’s eyelids felt heavy but he knew he couldn't sleep yet. The day had only just begun, but he was looking forward to a cold shower and a hot cup of coffee as they unloaded from the truck. Reed, Ben and Williams started the routine of unloading the truck and checking that all the hoses were tightly wound while Chris made his way over to him as he began to peel himself out of his uniform. “Before you hit the showers-” the man began but Hank cut him off with a deep groan. “Jesus what is it Chris?” He asked, shucking off his heavy coat and hanging it up on the designated hook before reaching down to untie his boots.   
He didn’t miss the roll of Chris’s eyes as the man crossed his arms over his chest in front of him. “I’m sure you haven’t forgotten about the new guy whose starting today, right?” He asked and Hank groaned even louder before letting his head roll back to smack lightly into the wall behind him. “I’m sorry if it escaped my mind while I was trying not to choke to death earlier.” He quipped, squeezing the bridge of his nose with his eyes scrunched closed. Chris let out a hearty laugh before clasping his hand down on his shoulder. “The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can send the guy over to Reed for training so you can get some rest.” He said with a smirk and Hank opened his eyes to glare at him. “Right, and then have him quit the same day because of Reed’s bad attitude? I think not. We need the extra hands desperately.” He said and Chris nodded in acknowledgment. It was rare to get new recruits at their station. They were usually sent over to Perkins on the busier side of town.   
“Well he’s waiting in your office now.” Chris said, reaching to unzip his own jacket as he turned away from Hank. “Have fun Captain.” he called over his shoulder as he walked away and Hank cursed him under his breath as he finally slipped off his shoes. He’d have to wait to strip down to his boxers till later, not exactly keen on meeting the new recruit without at least a shred of decency. He didn’t really care what he looked like but he knew that if he scared off a new set of hands to help the station then Fowler would make his life a living hell. With a sigh, Hank set his helmet down on the bench under his jacket and made his way inside the station towards his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank meets Conner for the first time.

Connor took another drag off his cigarette, letting the cool taste of menthol and tobacco calm his nerves. He couldn’t help but feel jittery with excitement from where he stood, tapping his foot with his back against the door to his car. He could see the front doors to the North Detroit Fire Department across the street. He looked down at his watch and saw that he had three more minutes before he was supposed to meet with his new Captain. He took one last drag from the cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment, before letting it all out in one puff and then stomped it out under his boot.   
He knew before even entering the station that there probably wouldn’t be anyone there yet. The garage doors were open and empty, indicating that everyone there must be out on a call. He was pleasantly surprised to find there was at least one person inside. A woman with dark black hair and warm toned skin sat with her feet up on a desk. She held a coffee cup in one hand and was watching some kind of drama on the TV in the lobby. Connor could guess she was the dispatcher for the station from the equipment on her desk. She looked up as he entered but made no move to take her feet off the desk in front of her. Her eyes swept up and down his form for a moment, as if she were trying to figure him out from one glance, before she looked back up to the tv without a word. Connor felt his nerves itching under his skin. He cleared his throat and the woman sighed before looking back over at him.

“Listen kid, this isn’t the public library or whatever you’re looking for this is the detroit fire department.” She stated blankly and Connor almost laughed. He looked at himself up and down and wondered what had made her think he was a child. “Um...No, My name is Connor Arkait. Im supposed to be starting here today.” He stated lamely and the woman perked up. She gave him another incredulous look and then rolled her eyes before moving to stand up. “They’re sending kids down here now?” she asked so quietly that Connor was sure she hadn’t meant for him to hear it. “Im 37.” he said plainly and she stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.   
“Some baby face you’ve got there Connor. My names Tina Chen.” She said holding out a hand for him to shake. He wasn’t sure whether he should feel insulted or complimented but he reached forward to grab her hand in a firm but swift handshake. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Tina yet. “The captains out on a call right now but you can wait in his office. It’s the third door on the left.” She said and jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to the door behind her. Connor gave her a pleasant smile before nodding and making his way over to the door. It opened into a short hallway with several other doorways on each side of it. Some of them left open. He couldn't help but scan each room as he walked by, curious to see what his new workplace would look like. There was an open archway immediately on his left that led into a big room with that was obviously the dining area and kitchen. Another open doorway led into a smaller area that had a large plush couch and matching loveseat situated in front of a tv.   
It looked cozy and Connor could already picture several people relaxing while waiting for their next call. The other rooms were closed and he wasn’t about to go around investigating things he didn’t have permission to mess with. Besides, it was pretty easy to assume they were the temporary quarters some firefighters used when they stayed overnight at the station. Finally, he came to a stop in what was supposed to be the Captain’s office. The nameplate on the door read Captain Hank Anderson. The name was familiar to him. He’d have to be an idiot to not know who Hank Anderson, the youngest appointed captain of a fire department in the history of detroit.  
He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to meet the legend, even more excited to work under him. He reached out to knock on the door but realized it would be pointless considering no one was inside. He felt a little odd entering the room without permission from the man himself but Tina had told him he could so he pushed through his nerves and opened the door. The room was about like what he had expected. A large wooden desk sat in the center facing away from a large window on the back wall. The blinds were drawn, darkening the room so he reached for the light switch in order to see where he was going. He was a little surprised to see the large bookshelf that spanned the entirety of the left wall from floor to ceiling. It was completely packed full of books of various different kinds. He couldn’t help but run his fingers along their spines as he walked toward the desk. Besides a few framed photos on the wall to his right and a computer sitting on the desk itself, the room was rather empty. An average amount of office clutter sat on the surface of the desk. Connor clasped his hands behind his back and took a moment to inspect the photos on the wall. The largest of them all was a photo of what had to be the stations crew standing in front of one of the fire trucks. 

He noticed Tina’s familiar face right away. A man stood beside her with his arm slung over her shoulder. A wide grin adorned his face but Connor couldn’t help but think it looked a little mischievous. More of a smirk in his opinion. The scar across the bridge of his nose made him look rough and tumbled. Tina had a soft smile on her lips as well and he decided she looked nice like that, less intimidating. The other three people were also standing closely together. The man all the way on the right end stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a pleasant smile on his lips. He was dark skinned and was wearing what seemed to be a pristinely clean uniform as if it hadn't seen any action yet. The man on his left was a tad bit shorter but much older with grey hair cut cleanly atop his head. His uniform was different, signaling that he must be the driving engineer for the station. Connor knew who the man in the middle was before he even got a good look. He’d seen that familiar face before in papers. Hank Anderson. He was wearing his uniform and had one hand on the man with the scars shoulder and the other on the driving engineers shoulder. His smile was small but Connor could see the warmth in his eyes. He looked different obviously, older a little wider around the middle but strong. A slightly messy beard adorned his sharp jaw. Before he could stop the thought it bloomed in his mind. He’s quite handsome. Connor shook his head and stepped away from the photo. It was quite unprofessional to be checking out his future boss. He hadn’t even met the man yet.  
He let out a sigh before he lifted a hand to his right temple and rubbed at the birthmark there. A strange habit he’d had since he was young. He backed father away from the photo and turned his attention to the man’s desk. He took a seat in the chair for guests and sat quietly for a long time. The sun had only just begun to shine through the curtains and Connor was beginning to feel a bit sleepy. He wasn’t at all unused to being up this early. In fact, he was more unused to sleep itself, insomnia having plagued him for years. The thought made his fingers twitch for another cigarette. He could probably get away with going to take a smoke break but just as the thought crossed his mind he heard the door swing open behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder and then hastily got on his feet, his spine straightening up.   
The captain stood in the doorway with his hand still on the knob. Connor almost didn’t recognize him. His face was covered in soot as well as the fireproof pants he was still wearing. His white t-shirt was stained with what looked like fresh sweat. He stood for a long moment, piercing blue eyes raking over Connor from head to toe before glancing at the circular birthmark on his temple and then coming to rest on his eyes. “Captain Anderson. My name is Connor Arkait. I’m the new recruit sent by-” He started to say but the captain cut him off with a grunt. “Aren’t you a little young to be fighting fires?” He asked and Connor couldn't help the soft shiver that ran up his spine from the man’s deep voice. He was struck by a weird feeling of deja vu at his words. 

“I’m 37.” He said for the second time that day and Captain Anderson’s eyebrows rose nearly to his forehead. “Fuck kid, wish I had your genes.” He mumbled before stepping further into the room. Connor wanted to say that he was not a child but he bit his tongue. First impressions were important after all. Hank crossed the room and made his way over to his desk. He plopped himself down with a grunt and motioned for Connor to sit down as well. He did, watching the way the man rubbed at the wrist on his left hand as if he were in pain. “Are you okay Captain Anderson?” He asked, sounding dumb even to his own ears. Hank looked at him sharply and scoffed. “Do I look ok to you? I just crawled around a burning building for an hour and barely made it out with my life so I’m sorry if I don’t exactly look my best.” He growled and Connor couldn’t help the instinctual flinch at the sting of his words. “I’m...sorry to hear that Captain.” He said quietly, clearing his throat. Hank must of caught the look of shock on his face because he suddenly looked embarrassed. He let out a deep sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face, only succeeding in smearing the soot around. “Look...I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be short. I’m just tired and not exactly looking forward to training anyone today.” He explained before looking back up at Connor. He paused at the amused look on the younger man’s face. 

“Well Captain Anderson. If it helps, You shouldn’t need to train me. I have three years of experience in Lansing.” He explained. Hank’s eyebrows rose once again. “No shit. What’s a kid from the capitol doing down here?” He asked and Connor smiled softly. For a moment, he swore he saw the captains eyes glance down at his lips before quickly coming back to meet his gaze. “I...needed a change of scenery.” he said simply and Hank eyes narrowed slightly. For a moment, he was worried that the man was going to ask him to explain what he meant but he almost sighed in relief when he simply shrugged. “Well, whatever the case, were glad to have you. We could use a pair of skilled hands down here.” He said and Connor resisted the urge to say something about just how skilled his hands could be. He cleared his throat and pushed the thought away. Inappropriate. “Thank you Captain.” He said curtly but the man waved a hand at him. “Hank. Just call me Hank.” He said and Connor smiled once again. “Ok Hank. Where would you like me to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this one! I tried to do some research on proper fire fighter positions and such but my knowledge isnt perfect so please forgive any awkward wording or incorrect phrasing lol. Let me know what you think! and if you wanna come talk to me on twitter I'm @sosoislonely


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for any misspelled words or typos my dyslexia is bad lmaoo! lemme know what you think in the comments and come see me on twitter at @sosoislonely

Hank kept replaying the image of Connor’s soft smile in his mind. He was standing in the shower, the spray almost ice cold as it washed over his back. He soaped up his hands and scrubbed them over his face almost balking when they came back black with soot. He let out a low groan and shoved his face under the water. He must have looked crazy. The thought made him feel even stranger. Why should he care what he looked like? He never had before. Again, that smile popped into his brain against his will. How dare the people up in Lansing send him such an attractive man. He remembered the moment he saw Connor standing in his office. He couldn’t help but pause and take in the sight of the man before him. He was wearing the standard issue uniform that they were supposed to wear when not on call, although Hank never enforced it. It looked entirely different on him though. Hank couldn’t help but notice how the dark blue fabric hugged his thighs and chest. Not only was he built like one of his very own wet dreams, but he was also beautiful. 

Dark curly hair, clearly styled even though one stubborn lock curled over his forehead. Depthless brown eyes that seemed to bore into him as if he were seeing right through him. The birthmark on his temple was unusual but just as intriguing as the rest of him, and finally that smile. It wasn’t like he grinned from cheek to cheek but there was something about it that made Hank feel warm and he didn’t like that. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like that. What was he? A damn teenager. He’d talked to the man for less than ten minutes. He chalked it up to the fact that it had been a while since he got any kind of action and the tension was starting to build up. The fact that he was currently standing under the ice cold spray of the shower helped. He spent the next ten minutes thoroughly scrubbing himself clean before shutting off the spray and stepping out to towel off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and made his way out of the small bathroom attached to what was supposed to be his temporary quarters at the station. Nowadays, it was more like his home. He owned a house in downtown Detroit but the thought of returning there made him sick. He could count on one hand the number of times he had been back there in the past month with fingers to spare.

Ben always scolded him, told him he spent too much time at the station and needed to get out more but where would he go? The bar was a good start. Everyone at the station was aware of his prevalent issue with the bottle. It was rare that he ever let it interfere with his job but he’d be lying if he said it never had. How he hadn’t been fired before, he wasn't sure. He chalked it up to the fact that he had gone to high school with Chief Fowler and the man just didn't have it in him to fire him after what had happened with cole- Hank cut the thought off once again, wringing his wrist in his other hand absentmindedly. He could feel the need to drink slowly rising but he squashed it down as he got dressed. Today was not the day. He had things to do. 

Connor popped back into his mind and he wondered for a second how he was doing on his first day. He’d purposely set the man up with Chris to do introductions and a tour, knowing that Reed would be an awful first impression on the overall attitude of the people at the station. Chris was more than happy to give him a tour and Hank had took the opportunity to run off to the shower. Now, fully dressed in a pair of worn out jeans and a bright striped button up that Tina always said was hideous, he wondered what to start on first. A soft bark from his right let him know. Sumo, his huge saint bernard, was watching him with lidded eyes and a softly swaying tail. 

“Alright boy, I guess it’s about time for breakfast huh.” He said rubbing the big dog between the ears. Sumo let out another low bark and walked over to the door. Hank chuckled and opened it, following him out. He headed straight for the kitchen, nose low to the ground as he snuffled along, as they entered the common room Sumos head suddenly shot up and he looked across the room to the group of people gathered around in the kitchen. Chris, Tina, Reed, and Connor were all standing around. Connor looked up when he walked in and gave him that same soft smile. He was so caught up in that smile that he forgot Sumo hadn’t met the man before and before he could move to grab him the dog was galloping across the room. He jumped up and knocked Connor to the ground like a rag doll. “Sumo you little shit!” He yelled and jogged across the room. Reed was laughing so hard that he had to wipe tears from his eyes and Tina had a soft smile on her face.

He rushed to grab Sumo by the collar but he froze when he saw Connor’s face. Sumo had his paws planted directly on his chest and he was licking the mans face, leaving a trail of drool behind but Connor didn’t seem to mind. Hank felt heat rise to his face as he listened to a light laugh tumble out of the man below him. It was airy and soft and literally perfect and Hank wanted to listen to it all day. He realized suddenly that the other three in the room had stopped to stare at him and he met Tina’s gaze who was giving him a knowing look. He cleared his throat, pointedly ignoring her gaze and finally reached down to pull Sumo off Connor. 

Chris reached out a hand to help him up. Sumo whined in his grasp and tried desperately to get back to the man. “Sorry.” Hank mumbled as Connor straightened out his clothes and tried but failed to wipe the hair off of himself. “He gets excited to see new people.” He explained but Connor was still smiling brightly. He reached forward to stroke the giant between the ears and Sumo instantly calmed down. Then he looked up to meet Hank’s gaze and said, “Its okay. I like dogs.” Hank stared at him, unable to pull his eyes away from that beautiful smile. 

Reed cleared his throat loudly and they both looked over at him. The three were staring at them once again. Reed’s eyes were narrowed suspiciously but he said nothing. Hank straightened up and released Sumo once he was sure he wouldn’t tackle Connor to the ground again. “Right, well, anyways…” Hank said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I take it you’ve met everyone then.” He said and Connor nodded. “Except this one of course!” He replied and then crouched to ruffle Sumo’s face between his hands. He started cooing at the dog like he was a newborn baby and Reed let out an aggressive bark of laughter. “What are you five?” he asked and Connor seemed to realize what he was doing. The tips of his ears tinged pink and he straightened up, the smile slipped from his face and was replaced with a more professional look. 

Hank felt a strange surge of protective anger fill his chest at the loss of that smile. “Reed, if I remember correctly, when Sumo first met you, you screamed like a little girl and jumped up on the table.” He growled. Tina let out loud laugh and Reed’s lip curled up in a snarl, but Hank didn’t miss the blush that rose to his cheeks. “Whatever.” He growled and turned to stomp off. “Teachers pet…” He mumbled under his breath but Hank just rolled his eyes. Tina gave Hank a warm look and then followed after the man. “Don’t mind him Connor. He grows on you.” Chris said, patting the shorter man on the shoulder warmly. “Hopefully.” Connor replied. 

“Well I’m gonna hit the shower, I’m sure the Captain won’t mind taking over from here.” He said with a pointed look towards Hank. He ignored it even, as heat rose to his face for the thousandth time that day. “Not that you’ll have to do much. Connor seems to have quite the hold on things here already.” He said as he walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Hank didn’t know what to do with himself so he cleared his throat and made his way over to where Sumo’s food bowl sat by the counter. “I hope everyone has been welcoming, well besides Reed.” He said over his shoulder. He could feel Connors eyes on him as he filled Sumo’s bowl. “Yes, they’ve been very kind Capt- Hank.” He said, correcting himself on the name. Hank smiled at him and reached for his mug off the drying rack. “Coffee?” He asked meeting Connor’s gaze as he came over to lean against the counter beside him. Hank tried not to focus on the proximity as he poured himself a cup. “That sounds amazing actually.” He said and Hank nodded before grabbing an extra cup off the rack. He was a little surprised at the amount of sugar and cream Connor took in his coffee. He preferred his coffee scorching hot and black as the night. 

There was a long, almost awkward moment of silence between them as they sipped their coffee. Connor’s hand never left Sumo’s head and the dog looked more than pleased about it. Hank decided to break the silence after a while. “So have you found a place to stay yet?” He asked and Connor turned toward him. His body language told Hank that he was open to conversation. “Not quite.” He replied, taking another long sip of his coffee. “I’m currently staying at a little motel down the road from here till I find somewhere to rent.” He explained and Hank racked his brain for a mental image of the place he was talking about. His eyes widened when he figured it out. “Please tell me you don’t mean the motel 8 off East street?” He asked and Connor seemed to grimace slightly before nodding. Hank’s lip curled slightly at the confirmation. “That place is nastier than a strip club on a monday morning.” He said, getting another light chuckle out of the shorter man. There was that heat rising to his cheeks again. 

“Well, I wont say you’re wrong but it’s really my only option for now.” He said and an idea popped into his head. “You could just stay here?” He suggested, “at least until you find somewhere to rent.” he added the last part on quickly and Connor seemed to mull it over. “Is that ok for me to do? I mean, is it against station rules to stay longer than a night or so?” He asked and Hank couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped him. Connor raised an innocent eyebrow up at him in confusion. “If it were, I would have been fired a long time ago. I basically live here at this point.” He explained and for a moment, Hank was terrified that he was going to ask why. “Well...I guess that would be acceptable then.” He replied after a moment and then turned his eyes back up to Hank with a smile. Once again, Hank felt his eyes drift down to Connor’s lips. He felt heat coil in low in his stomach when he saw the edge of his pink tongue peek out to lick his bottom lip.  _ Fuck  _ he needed to get laid. 

He tore his gaze away from Connor’s face and cleared his throat before throwing back the rest of his coffee. It burned his throat on the way down but he welcomed the feeling. “We can go find you a space and then you can go collect your things from the motel if you’d like.” He said, rinsing out his mug and placing it back in the sink. When Connor didn’t immediately reply he looked over at him. He was staring at Hank with a strange look in his eyes that the man couldn’t quite name. “Connor?” He called the man’s name and whatever spell he was under seemed to break. His eyes flew up to meet his and Hank didn’t miss the slight blush that rose to his cheeks. 

“Umm yes sorry. That sounds perfect.” He replied and looked away. Hank wondered if he had said something wrong but he couldn’t think of what would have tipped the shorter man off so he shrugged and pushed off the counter towards the doorway. Connor placed his own mug in the sink and followed slowly behind.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Hank showed Connor one of the empty rooms that no one had claimed yet and he had taken his lunch break to go grab his few belongings from his motel room before returning. He tried not to think about how everything he owned fit into a single duffel bag and a small backpack slung across his back. Tina said nothing as he entered the lobby and made his way back to the room he would be staying in for the foreseeable future. The room was small, about the size of the dorm he stayed in when he was in college but it was more than enough for him. It took him less than five minutes to unpack and then he spent the rest of the day until the sun set going over the different tasks he would be expected to do when not on call with Chris. It wasn’t very different from what he used to do in Lansing but he didn’t have the heart to stop Chris from explaining it to him. He obviously had a passion for what he was doing. He decided that he rather liked the man. He was kind and warm and very eager to answer any of Connor’s questions.

There was one small call that ended up being a false alarm. A child prank calling 911 about a fire that didn’t exist. Conner couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips at Reed muttering under his breath about how it was a waste of their time and how kids shouldn't be allowed to have phones. Hank met his eyes as they drove back to the station with a smirk on his own lips. Connor quite liked that look on his face he thought but then shook it away. He’d been having a lot of thoughts about the captain and it was only his first day. For a brief moment earlier, he’d thought maybe the captain was having thoughts himself. Everytime he caught the man staring he turned away with a blush. Connor wasn’t blind he could see it. He even tested it when the man had his eyes trained on his lips, sticking out his tongue to lick at his bottom lip and getting another heated blush in response before the captain seemed to get ahold of himself and turned away. He didn’t know what to do with the information. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Hank. He had a thing for large men and beards. His broad shoulders and strong jaw made his knees weak and his palms ache to reach out and touch but it was not his place. This was his boss. His new work place.

He could practically hear Amanda’s disapproving tone in his ear. Telling him how inappropriate it was for him to think like that and how unprofessional he was being. The memory of the woman sent a shiver up his spine and an inch in his fingers. He needed a cigarette. He hadn’t had one since before he walked into the lobby. Now was probably as good a time as any, he decided, looking around the empty hallway outside his room. Reed, Chris and Ben all lived close by so they tended to sleep at home during the night, leaving their radios on to hear any calls, while Tina took up the room across the hall from his, only heading home on the weekends or when things were particularly slow. It was the winter season so there weren’t as many calls this time of year. He was acutely aware of the room next to his that was Captain Anderson’s own quarters but he didn’t think on it as he slipped past and out the back door of the station to the small seating area they had on the back patio. There was a small glass table and two plastic lawn chairs that looked like they didn’t get much use. 

He leaned up against the brick wall behind him and lit a cigarette. The breath of relief that left him with his first inhale was almost tangible and he quickly took a second drag from the filter. For the first time since arriving in the city, he took in the sight around him. The station was centered on the north side of town, explaining the name. It was far from quit, still in the thick of things, but Connor found that he liked the noise. It wasn’t much different from Lansing and he found the sound was soothing. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, enjoying the cool sensation of menthol in his throat and the slightly cooler night breeze on his skin.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door next to him swung open and almost hit him. He looked up to meet a familiar set of blue eyes. “Shit sorry! I didn’t know you were out here.” Hank said and closed the door behind him. His eyes followed Connor’s wrist to the cigarette he was holding. He wasn’t sure whether he was more embarrassed by the fact that Hank had found out about his addiction or that he was currently wearing only a pair of plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. “Yeah sorry…” Connor mumbled and his own eyes caught sight of the tumblr of dark liquid in the taller man’s hand. “Ironic don’t you think?” Hank said, breaking his train of thought. Connor looked up and watched him make his way over to one of the plastic chairs, sitting down with a sigh and raising the glass to his lips. “Sorry?” Connor said in confusion and Hank laughed. The sound was incredibly pleasant to Connor’s ears.

“Ironic that you’ve been trained to avoid smoke but you’re sucking it directly into your lungs.” Hank explained and Connor couldn’t help the small smirk that mirrored his. “Believe it or not, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” He said and Hank chuckled once again. The taller man gestured for him to sit down and he only hesitated for a moment before taking the empty seat beside him. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Connor finishing his cigarette only to light another one with leftover ember. Hank glanced at him from the corner of his eye but when he went to explain the man waved him off. “We all have our own way of adjusting to stress. Who am I to judge?” He said and knocked back the rest of whatever was in his glass. Connor could guess. He itched to ask but fought it down, thinking about all the other times his curiosity had gotten the best of him but it seemed he wasn’t the only one who was curious.

“You got family down here kid-Connor?” Hank asked suddenly, and he couldn’t help but smile at the correction. Connor shook his head and took another deep drag from the cigarette. “Used to.” He replied and when Hank kept staring at him he figured it was ok to go on. “My brother and adoptive mother used to live here but they’ve both moved on to Lansing now.” He explained and Hank’s eyebrows rose an inch. “Their jobs demand that they live in the capitol.” He explained and Hank nodded although he still seemed confused. He couldn’t help but notice the slight bitterness in the younger man’s voice. “What about you?” Connor asked and Hank suddenly grew stiff. He cleared his throat and looked away. Everything about his body language seemed to close off and Connor found himself regretting opening his mouth. “I’m sorry Captain, I didn’t mean to-” He started but stopped when Hank shook his head slowly. His voice sounded more gruff when he spoke again. “Its okay. Only fair for you to learn something about me in return.” He said but he looked like it was the last thing he wanted to discuss. “I used to have a son.” He said almost to quietly for Connor to hear. Connor felt his heart drop at Hank’s use of past tense. “What happened?” He whispered before he could stop himself. 

Hank took a deep breath and reached inside the robe he was wearing to produce a flask. Connor wasn’t at all surprised to see it. He watched the man take a few gulps from the shiny metal bottle before screwing it back shut and shoving it back into the hidden pocket he’d retrieved it from. “Car accident.” He said simply and Connor felt awful. He raised a hand to rub at the birthmark on his temple instead of reaching out to lay it on Hanks shoulder like he wanted too. “I’m...so sorry.” He said and hated himself for how lame it sounded. Hank shrugged. “Was a long time ago.” He replied but Connor could see the pain was still as fresh as ever. They sat in silence once again, both looking out over the city. Connor had only ever known his brother and Amanda, never having met his real parents. He couldn't really relate to Hank’s despair in losing his son even if his relationship with both of them was essentially severed now. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and Hank glanced over at him. He still looked weary but his shoulders had relaxed some as the alcohol took its effect. “You cold?” He asked and Connor shook his head before putting his cigarette out. He wanted another one more than anything but for some reason, with Hank’s shining blue eyes on him, he didn’t want to appear weak.

“Sleepy?” He asked but Connor shook his head again. Hank stared at him for a long time, Connor not meeting his eyes. When Hank stood up he looked over. “Go get dressed.” He said and Connor eyed him quizzically. “Come on, I’ve got a place.” Was all he said. Connor weighed his options and decided that he didn’t care where they were going. He liked being around Hank. He stood and followed the man inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twink Connor here I come. Well kinda anyways ;)

Hank wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. Well, he knew that he was driving, and where he was driving, and that Connor was seated next to him in his car and that he looked like a fucking wet dream in his dark black button up and tight jeans, but he wasn’t really sure WHY he was doing it. “So where are we going?” Connor asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“There’s a bar down the road from the station. I think you’ll like it.” He explained and Connor nodded slowly. He wasn’t opposed to having a few drinks, as long as he didn’t wake up the next morning with a hangover. “Sounds good.” He said and with a genuine smile. 

The bar turned out to be very nice. Connor like the quiet atmosphere it gave off with its low blue light. The man behind the bar seemed to instantly recognize Hank and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. They took a seat at the bar and Hank introduced him to the bartender. “Been awhile since I’ve seen you out and about with someone Hank.” Jimmy said and Hank blushed bright pink, glancing over to Connor to find he was smiling innocently at him. “Just give me the usual Jimmy and whatever Connor wants.” He said and Jimmy chuckled before taking Connor’s order. They spent the first thirty minutes there just talking casually about random things. Connor told him a little bit about the station he worked at before transferring and Hank listened with his chin propped up on his fist as if he were actually interested in what he had to say. As time passed, he realized they had drawn closer and closer together until their knees were pressed lightly together. 

Before long, one drink turned into three and three into four and before Connor knew it he was drunk and giggling hysterically against Hanks side. The man beside him was laughing as well, his face red with the effort. He brought a hand up to grip Connor’s shoulder lightly as he laughed and the touch made fire ignite under his skin. He wanted to shrug off his shirt and feel those hands against his bare skin and boy was that a dangerous thought but he found his ability to control himself was swiftly deteriorating. “Alright Hank, I’m gonna cut you both off there and call you a taxi, I know you have work in the morning.” Jimmy cut in suddenly and Connor couldn’t help but pout. Jimmy chuckled and shook his head. “Those big brown eyes might work on Anderson but they won’t work on me.” He said and Connor felt himself blush. Hank didn’t seem to catch the comment as he downed the rest of his drink and pushed the empty glass across the bar. “Fine, fine, put it on my tab.” He said and Jimmy nodded.

It only took their cab about five minutes to get there and Hank helped him into the back. He still felt way to warm and giggly but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from the older mans side as they drove toward the station. “If I’d known how bad you are at holding your drink, I wouldn’t have brought you to Jimmy’s kid.” Hank chuckled and Connor couldn't control the pout that formed on his bottom lip. “I’m not a kid Hank.” He said and the man laughed even harder but nodded his head. “Yeah yeah, I know.” He said but Connor continued to pout. He laid his head on Hank’s shoulder and the man stiffened beside him slightly. “Don’t act like you’re not drunk too.” He mumbled and Hank relaxed slowly. “I’ve been drinking since before you were born Connor. I can hold my own.” He said but it was hollow. They both knew he was feeling it. 

“Well you should stop.” He murmured and regretted it instantly. Hank went rigid beside him and the air in the cab shifted with tension. Connor straightened up and looked over at him to find he was looking pointedly out the window. “Hank- I didn’t mean-” He began but the older man shook his head. “You don’t know what it’s like Connor so don’t tell me how to cope. I thought you understood that.” He growled and Connor felt his chest tighten. “That’s not fair. You don’t know what I’ve been through either.” He snapped back. He couldn’t help but feel angry. It was much harder for him to control his emotions when he was under the influence. Hank turned to look at him and Connor wished he could understand the emotions flashing behind those cold blue eyes.

Hank opened his mouth to say something but the cab came to an abrupt stop and their taxi driver spoke up. “This is it boys.” He said and Connor took the chance to slip out of the cab before he could say anything else stupid. He almost stumbled hard enough to hit the ground, not realizing just how dizzy he was. A strong arm came up to wrap around his waist and a chill ran up his spine. “Come on.” Hank said quietly. “Let’s get you to bed.” Connor wanted to complain about him treating him like a child but he kept his mouth tightly closed.

Hank sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was out there that Tina was asleep in her room when they made their way down the hall. Connor was a heavy wait at his side but not unpleasant. His own legs were a little weak as he half dragged half escorted Connor to his room, helping him sit down once they were inside. There was a moment of awkward silence once he was settled that Hank had no idea how to handle. Connor was rubbing that spot on his temple again and he had to resist the urge to reach out and take that hand into his. “Well,” Hank started, rubbing the back of his neck, “get some rest Connor. Sorry I took you out so late. Probably wasn’t the best idea…” He muttered and turned to leave but a hand on the back of his shirt stopped him. 

He slowly looked over his shoulder to see that Connor had reached out to grab his shirt. He was staring at the ground with a look of confusion on his face. When Hank slowly turned to face him again he looked up. His big brown eyes were shining with some emotion he couldn’t understand. Slowly, Connor’s hand climbed the back of Hank’s shirt until it came to wrap around his bicep with a light squeeze. Hank didn’t move too afraid to mess up whatever was happening. He kept his eyes on Connor’s as he slowly stood up and placed his other hand on Hank’s chest, splaying out his fingers like he was trying to feel the beat of his heart against them. Connor sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and Hank almost moaned out loud, following the action with his eyes. Before he knew what was happening, Connor was pushing forward and crushing their lips together. For a long moment, he stood frozen. Connor’s hand tightened around his bicep and then he was pulling away. Hank’s eyes widened at the look on his face. His eyes were half lidded but Hank could still see the hurt and regret swimming in them. 

“Sorry, sorry Captain I-” He stuttered and pulled away casting his eyes down to the ground. “Of course you don’t- of course you don’t want me. How unprofessional. I’m sorry-” The words kept flowing out of him against his will. Hank let out a frustrated growl and shoved forward, recapturing those lips in his. He couldn’t do it, couldn’t let Connor think he wasn’t something worth wanting because god damn did he want him. Connor gasped softly when Hank slid a hand into his curls and licked at the seam of his lips as if asking for permission. He opened up eagerly and ran his own hands up Hank’s shoulders to rest against his neck. Hank wanted to swallow down every little gasp and moan that left Connor’s mouth.

“God you don’t know what you do to me.” He growled and shoved Connor back so that he fell onto the bed. Connor grinned up at him looking absolutely sinful. “I think I have a pretty good idea Captain but why don’t you come down here and show me.” He said, spreading his legs invitingly and wow did his title sound different coming out of that beautiful mouth.  _ Jesus fuck this kid’s gonna be the death of me. _ Hank thought to himself but wasted no time crawling between those open legs and pressing his mouth back against his. Distantly, somewhere in the back of his mind, something was screaming at him about how stupid this was, about how Connor had just gotten here and he was already messing things up but he pushed the thought away in favor of pressing his lips to Connor’s jaw. Connor wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into his ear as Hank kissed along his jaw until he found the pulse point where it met his throat. He laved an open mouthed kiss there and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Connor ground up into him.

“Fucccckk Connor, slow down.” He moaned but Connor kept grinding against him, almost desperately. Hank sat up and his hand’s found Connor’s hips, gripping them tightly to still his frantic movements. “Connor you’re gonna have to slow down or I’m gonna cum in my jeans like a teenager.” He growled and Connor’s resulting laugh made his knees weak. He wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of his life. “Sorry, I tend to lose control of myself when I’m drunk.” He replied and Hank felt the warmth leave his face instantly. That’s right. Connor was drunk. Hank had gotten him drunk and now he was taking advantage of that. 

When Hank’s grip on his hips loosened, the smile melted off Connor’s face. “What’s wrong?” He asked and Hank didn’t miss the hint of insecurity in his voice but that was just it. If Connor wasn’t even a little hesitant about what they were doing than they shouldn’t be doing it. Reality came crashing over him. Of course Connor was only doing this because he was under the influence. Why would he be interested in an old washed out drunk like Hank. He sighed and slowly pulled away from Connor to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and sit up. 

“We can’t do this Connor.” He said quietly. Connor slowly sat up and went to place a hand on Hank’s shoulder but stopped when the man flinched away from his touch. “You’ve only been here a day and I’m already taking advantage of you.” He growled shaking his head and squeezing the bridge of his nose. Connor opened his mouth to argue but Hank waved him away. “You’re drunk Connor. You don’t know what you’re doing and if you did you certainly wouldn’t be doing it with me.” 

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed and he straightened up to look Hank in the eyes. “I’m not a child Hank. I might be tipsy but I can handle myself. I can make my own decisions, you’re not taking advantage of anything if I want it too.” He said lowly and Hank wanted to believe him but he would hate himself forever if he ignored his instincts and did anything with Connor when he wasn’t 100% himself. He shook his head and forced himself to stand. “It’s not just that. I’m your boss Connor. This isn’t exactly the best idea. It’s not...It’s not appropriate.” Connor went rigid as soon as the words seemed to process in his ears. The open wanting look in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with something blank and desolate that Hank hated with every fiber of his being. His resolve instantly softened. “Connor-” he started to say but the younger man was standing and straightening out his shirt. “It’s fine. I understand Captain.” This time when he called Hank by his title it sent a shiver of dread up his spine instead of pleasure. “If you don’t mind, I'd like to get some rest now.” He said, his voice sounding hollow as he opened the door to his room and motioned for Hank to leave. 

“Connor you don’t have to-” He was cut off again when Connor cleared his throat and met his gaze. “Please.” He said quietly. Everything in him screamed to take Connor in his arms and kiss him till that smile returned but he couldn’t. He only hesitated for another second before nodding and slowly walking out the door. It slammed firmly behind him and he listened to the soft pad of Connor’s feet and the creak of his mattress under his weight as he laid down. A pit opened up in his stomach but it was a feeling he was used to. It only took one day for him to fuck literally everything up. His mind wandered back to the revolver he kept locked away in the safe behind his desk but he quickly shoved the thought away. 

Sumo lifted his head from where he was laying in his dog bed to watch him as he entered the room and made his way over to his bed, falling into it without even bothering to take his shoes off. He could feel the dogs big baleful eyes on him as if even he knew Hank had fucked up somehow. He turned away from the dog and shoved his face into his pillow. Everything would feel better in the morning he lied to himself and then slowly drifted into a dreamless fitful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, typos or misspelled words. My dyslexia never sleeps lmaooo.  
Hit me up on twitter at @sosoislonely 
> 
> Also thank you for all your lovely comments, they keep me inspired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated, literally ;P

Connor woke up to the wailing of sirens and an awful headache. For a moment, he forgot where he was until Tina’s voice came over the intercom, letting them know they had an urgent call to attend. He jumped out of bed and glanced at his alarm clock feeling instantly panicked. It was 10am and he had slept through the morning like a dead person. The event’s of the night before came back to him in an almost painful rush but he had no time to think about it. Quickly, he changed out of his outfit from the night before and into the uniform that went under his fireproof suit. He caught sight of himself in the mirror as he swung his door open and it only served to make him feel worse. His eyes were rimmed red and puffy and his hair stuck out in every direction.  _ No time. _ He thought to himself as he ran out the door. 

Chris, Ben and Reed were already in the garage slipping on their suits when he showed up. Reed took one look at him and that familiar smug grin popped up on his face. “Nice of you to join us rookie.” He quipped but Connor ignored him as he pulled on his own suit, quickly tying his shoes and zipping up his jacket. Hank chose that moment to enter the room, looking just as bad as Connor. Their eyes met for a quick second before they both looked away. Connor didn’t miss the way Reed glanced between the two of them suspiciously. He ignored it in favor of swinging himself up and into the truck where Ben was ready and waiting. 

They had to wait a second for Hank to finish pulling on his own suit before peeling out of the garage, sirens blaring. The sound made Connor’s head feel like it was going to explode but there was nothing he could do about it. He wouldn’t let it get in the way of his job. Especially after his mistake last night. Chris asked him if he was ok, the worry obvious on his face but Connor just nodded softly, a fake smile plastered on his face. He could sense Hank’s eyes on him from the rear view mirror every once in a while but he pointedly didn’t look up. 

He could still feel the ghost of Hank’s hands in his hair and his lips on his neck. It was the last thing he wanted to think about right then so he turned his focus entirely on the work at hand. It only took them five minutes to get to the call as it was relatively close by. They were the first on the scene as per usual, and the house they arrived at was already up in flames. Reed and Chris wasted no time hooking up a hose to the nearest fire hydrant while Ben helped. A woman with tears streaking down her face and a phone in her hand ran up to Hank as he climbed out of the truck. Two small children trailed after her, their wails piercing Connor’s heart.

“Please! Please my husbands still inside!” She cried and Connor’s head shot up to look at her. Without hesitation he adjusted his mask over his face so that it was properly sealed and then started walking toward the house. “Connor! Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” A voice bellowed behind him. He glanced at Hank and then gestured to the house. “My job Captain.” He replied and kept walking. “Well you’re not going in alone.” He replied and then yelled at Reed to handle things outside. The man merely nodded. An ambulance pulled into the lot, sirens blaring and moved to set up next to the truck. Connor made sure his radio was on and then took his first steps into the house through the open front door, Hank hot on his heels behind. One half of the living room was up in flames, and thick black smoke skewed his vision. “Did she say why he went back in?” Connor called loudly enough for Hank to hear. “Yeah! She said he went back for the dog upstairs!” He yelled back. Connor’s eyes turned to the stairs and he couldn’t help but grit his teeth. The ceiling above them had caught fire and fallen to the stairs, slowly burning a path to the ground floor. 

“I’m going in!” He called over his shoulder, ignoring whatever Hank said in response. He approached the stairs and climbed the first three before testing the railing and then vaulting over the debris in the middle. He didn’t wait to see if Hank was following as he took the rest of the steps two at a time to the landing above. Flames flickered along the walls and ceiling and he could feel his skin starting to heat to uncomfortable levels. “North Detroit Fire department, is anyone here!” He called into the first open door. When there was no response he moved on, walking through burning debris and trusting that his boots would keep his feet safe. The farther end of the house was impossible to get to as a hole had opened up in the floor where the fire below had burned through. “Connor hurry it up!” Hank called from somewhere below and he moved on to the next room, calling into it and doing a quick sweep. He froze when he heard a bark from somewhere further down the hall, closer to the flames. There was one room nearest the fire that he hadn’t checked yet, hoping he wouldn’t have to get that close to the flames. It wasn’t a choice now. He stepped carefully across the floor, feeling it creak and buckle in certain areas. He needed to get out of there as fast as possible. The door to the room was already open so he wasted no time sweeping inside and calling out once again. He heard another resounding bark from somewhere deeper in the room but the smoke was too thick to see through so he made his way carefully towards the sound. Two figures slowly came into view and his heart began to hammer in his chest. There was a dark chocolate colored lab barking at him from the corner unscathed but his owner was lying unconscious on the floor, a chest of drawers having fallen on top of him. It was half on fire and a steady stream of blood trickled from a cut on the man’s forehead.

He quickly stepped forward and shoved the dresser off of him before assessing him for any neck or spine injuries, when he could confidently confirm that there were none, he rolled him gently onto his back and checked his pulse. He felt it beating strong and erratic under his fingers. He heard someone cussing behind him and glanced up for a moment to see Hank walk out of the smoke behind him, breathing heavily. “Captain grab the dog and go. I’ll follow behind.” He yelled and then hoisted the man in front of him up and over his shoulder. He’d be lying if he said it was an easy feat. The man weighed quite a bit more than him but this was one of the things he had been trained for and he knew how to distribute that weight to help. 

“You got him?” Hank asked from where he was holding the lab against his chest, and if Connor had the time he would have snapped something back about being perfectly capable but instead he just nodded and signaled for him to go with a grunt and a wave of his hand. Together they made their way out of the room. Reed’s voice came over their radios to let them know that Perkins and his men had arrived and they had put out the fire in the kitchen. The rest of the house was still up in flames and Connor cursed when he saw that another hole had opened up in the floor just a few feet down the hallway where they needed to go. “Can you make that jump Captain!” He shouted and Hank sent him a scathing look before bracing himself and vaulting across. It wasn’t a huge jump in his defense. Connor was more worried about the floor on the other side giving way with the impact but he breathed a sigh of relief before bracing himself and jumping over to land beside him. A crack sounded from underneath him but thankfully nothing else happened. Hank seemed to look just as relieved as him but then there were the stairs. They had begun to burn further up and Connor could tell they weren’t gonna be able to make it over without help. Hank seemed to read his mind as he pulled out his radio with some considerable trouble from the dog in his arms. “Chris, get in here, we’re gonna need a helping hand!” he yelled into the receiver and got a ‘copy that captain’ in return.

It only took a second for Chris to appear at the bottom of the stairs. Hank inched down the steps, careful to test each one before putting his weight on it. Chris met him on the other side of the fire and carefully, he tossed the dog across and into Chris’s open arms. It yelped in the air but landed safely. Chris quickly deposited him outside and returned. “You first. It might take two of you to get him across the flames.” Connor said to Hank and he nodded before taking a deep breath and jumping across. The floor screamed in protest at the extra weight and for a moment Connor was sure it was going to collapse. He breathed a sigh of relief when it didn’t and then moved lower down the steps. He re-positioned the man in his arms so that he could transfer him safely over to Hank and Chris. The flames licked at the back of his shirt and hair but there was nothing they could do about it. It was either this or the man wouldn’t make it out alive. 

The transfer was successful and Chris quickly took the man from Hank and ran out the front door. “Alright Connor take it easy now!” The captain called over the flames and held out a hand to show he would catch him. Connor steeled himself to jump but just as he was ready to the floor cracked beneath him and he had just enough time to jump backwards before it crumbled out from under him. A huge hole formed and flames rose up in front of his face. “Connor! Fuck!” He heard Hank yell but he couldn’t make him out through the smoke. He glanced to his right in hopes that he could just vault over the railing of the landing to the floor below but he quickly realized it was impossible with the hole that spanned out before him. 

He pulled his radio to his lips and spoke into the receiver. “I’m going to have to find another way out, the stairs are too compromised, over.” He said and then backed away from the flames that were slowly moving in on him from the front and sides. His only option was to re-enter one of the rooms from before and look for an escape. He glanced around for a moment and then his eyes found a window on the far wall. He ran over to it and tried to pry it open only to find it was glued shut. “Shit…” He mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, and explosion rocked the house and he was thrown onto his front. His face connected with the corner of a dresser and his mask cracked, breaking the seal around his face. Smoke flooded his vision and swept into his lungs. Blearily, he yanked it off his face and let out a shuddering string of coughs. His ears were ringing but he could distantly hear Hank screaming over the radio at him. 

He sucked in a breath and it felt like sandpaper going down. If he didn’t find a way out now he was going to die. The thought hit him with sudden clarity. He heaved out another shaky breath, tears streaming down his face from the smoke burning his eyes, and dragged himself to his feet. Luckily he hadn’t taken any damage from the blast but the room was slowly filling up with flames around him. He drug himself to his feet shakily and went to grab his radio to report in, only to find it had flown across the floor and into the flames from the force of the blast. He could see it slowly melt away before his eyes. “Fuck.” He said louder this time. His only way out was through that window and it was sealed shut. He was going to have to break it open. His eyes scanned the area around him until his eyes came to rest on a golf club leaned up against the dresser to his left. _Perfect_. _ _ It only took two firm swings to break the window open. The rush of fresh oxygen into the room fed the fire around him and he felt the heat on his back as he punched out the rest of the glass. A shard went straight through his glove and into his knuckle causing him to hiss in pain but the window was completely open now. He stuck his head out and assessed the height from it to the ground.

There wasn’t much in the way of breaking his fall except a neatly trimmed hedge but it would have to do he decided. Better to break a limb on the impact then to burn alive inside. He took a deep breath of the fresh air before carefully climbing out the window and letting himself hang from the seal. Connor counted to three and then dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter to be honest. I might even have the next one done today but dont count on it lol  
Hit me up at my twitter! @sosoislonely


	6. Chapter 6

Hank felt like his heart was gonna hammer out of his chest. He watched in horror as Connor ducked into the nearest room as the rest of the hallway’s floor crumbled where he last stood. He wanted more than anything to go after him but it was literally impossible. There was a moment, where he sat there in horror but as the flames grew hotter around him he kicked himself into gear. Chris looked up as he burst out of the house and his face fell when he realized he was alone. “Where’s Connor?” He yelled and everyone turned to stare at him, even Reed looked over from the hose he was holding. Suddenly, a voice crackled over everyones radio and Hank ripped his off his waist to pull it close to his ear. “I’m going to have to find another way out, the stairs are too compromised.” He said confirming what Hank already knew. “Get the ladder.” He said with a weird calmness to his voice even though he was rushing over like a bat out of hell. Chris didn’t even question it as they ran over to the truck and pulled a ladder off the rack from the side. 

Just as the ladder came loose, an explosion sounded from the house that rocked the ground. Hank felt his heart stop beating. He grabbed his radio and yelled into it. “Connor report!” there was no response. “God damn it Connor are you okay?!” He yelled again, sounding even more panicked. Again, there was no response. “What the fuck is going on Anderson?” An angry voice said behind him and he turned to see Perkins strutting over. “Fuck off Perkins!” He yelled and threw the ladder up on his shoulder. Chris did the same. “One of my men is still in there. I don’t have time for your bullshit!” Perkins grimaced and opened his mouth to say something but Hank charged on, ignoring him. 

He was already coming up with a game plan for getting Connor out when they rounded the corner of the house heading towards the backyard. He didn’t make it far, freezing at the sight before him. The ladder dropped from his hands and Chris looked up in surprise. Connor stood a few feet away, slowly dragging himself towards them. There was a gash above his eye that steadily leaked blood down his face. He was holding his right hand against his chest and he seemed to be favoring his ankle. He looked up at the sound of the ladder hitting the ground and met Hank’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry.” He said and Hank wanted to laugh at the absurdity of those words. He pulled himself out of his stupor and rushed forward to pull Connor’s arm over his shoulder without a word. Chris dropped the ladder as well and ran up to do the same on the other side but Connor waved him off, flicking droplets of blood everywhere from the gash in his knuckles where a piece of glass stuck out. “Im fine. “ He said and Chris looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself. He walked alongside them as Hank helped Connor hobble over to the truck. The ambulance had already left with the injured civilian so Hank sat him down on the edge of the trucks step up and told him to keep his hand elevated while he called in another one. Chris grabbed the first aid kit from the truck and started cleaning the gash on his forehead. 

After a moment, Reed came over from where he had been helping Ben and gave Connor a strange once over like he was caught between being concerned and his willingness to look like it. “Jesus you’re just like the old man.” He quipped. Connor rolled his eyes. “Is the fire under control.” Connor replied, even though his head felt light from all the smoke in his lungs and he was pretty sure he had a small concussion. Reed looked a little shocked at his question. He shook his head in disbelief but answered honestly. “With Perkins crew here we should be able to get it put out soon. There gas heater igniting sure as phck didn’t help though.” He said and Connor nodded. The motion making him sway a little. A Hand came up to support him and he looked up to see Hank had returned. “An ambulance is on its way.” He said and Connor couldn’t help but notice that his voice sounded blank as he said it. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” He asked, his voice was devoid of emotion once again and there was a hard look in his eyes. Connor felt a pit open up in his stomach and despite the fact that his skin was still quite hot under his suit, he shivered. He knew it. Hank was pissed at him for messing up.

He closed his eyes and let his head drop to rest against the cool metal of the truck behind him.  _ You’re not fit for this job Connor. There’s no room for mistakes here.  _ He could hear Amanda’s voice in his ears. “God I need a cigarette.” He whispered, only half aware that he’d said it out loud. Chris sputtered beside him and started laughing as he taped a gauze pad to his forehead. A few moments later an ambulance was pulling into the parking lot. Most of his injuries were minor but they had to take him back to the hospital to pull the glass out of his hand and stitch it up. Connor almost argued that he should stay at least until the fire was put out but he realized how stupid that would be. He was just a dead weight at this point. He felt a weird sort of loneliness as the ambulance door’s shut and he caught Hank watching him as they pulled off. Some small part of him had hoped he would ride along even though he knew it was literally impossible. Even if he could have, why would he. He didn’t owe Connor anything. The night before crossed his mind again and he found it was harder to push away. Maybe it was the concussion. It was pointless for him to think about. 

Hank had made it obvious that it was a mistake, that he’d been drunk and that it wasn’t ‘appropriate’. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting. He’d only known Hank for a day and a half, so why did it hurt so much. The image of Hank smiling at him popped back into his head against his will and felt warmth fill his chest.  _ Fuck I’m definetly in love with him.  _ He wished he hadn’t thought it, wished it wasn’t true but it was and it just went to prove how much of a fuck up he was. Amanda was right. All he did was make mistakes. Who falls in love with someone in two days? What could he say though. It was as if he were attracted to bad decisions. 

The sun had set by the time Connor was discharged from the hospital. The doctor’s made him stay there longer than he personally deemed necessary to make sure his concussion wasn’t too severe. Some part of him kept waiting to see if Hank would show up, but he never did. He used the hospitals phone to call a cab, his fingers ached as he dialed one up but the doctor assured him there would be no long term damage to the tendons in his hand. He had the cab driver stop by a gas station to pick up a new pack of Camels before he dropped him off in front of the station. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to go inside. He pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it up, taking a seat on the steps that led up to the front door. For a while, he sat there, watching cars pass as he lit cigarette after cigarette. It was a stupid idea. His throat was already raw from all the smoke he inhaled earlier. By the time he decided to head inside, he’d smoked a quarter of the pack. He took one more deep drag off the cigarette and then stomped it out under his boot. He realized then, that he was still wearing his uniform. Slowly, he made his way over to the still open garage bay and noticed that the lights were still on. He limped through the door, already sliding his jacket off his shoulders when he realized he wasn’t alone. 

Hank was standing with his back to Connor, writing on a clipboard. He stopped and turned around when he heard the younger man’s foot falls. For a long moment, they just stared at each other until Connor got a hold of himself. He resumed taking his jacket off and limped over to hang it up. He was keenly aware of Hank’s eyes on him the entire time, although the man hadn’t moved. He froze when he heard him speak. “Connor.” He said, and his voice sounded devoid of emotion again. For some reason it made him furious. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before taking a seat on the bench to untie his boots. He was careful when removing the boot from his left foot as he had sprained his ankle on the fall from the window. 

“I’m sorry.” He replied quietly, shimmying out of his thick fireproof pants. Freeing his legs from the restrictive material was heavenly, and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. He realized Hank hadn’t replied and he looked up to meet his gaze. For the first time since he left for the hospital, Hank’s face didn’t look blank. His brows had knit together and he seemed at a loss for words. “You’re sorry?” He said incredulously. “You could have died today Connor, and all you can say is ‘I’m sorry’?” The disbelief in his voice was obvious. Connor didn’t know what to say to that. “Yes.” He replied simply. “I made a mistake in my judgment. Both last night, and this morning. I miss calculated.” He explained and Hank drug a hand down his face in exasperation. 

“You think I’m mad because you didn’t get out of the building in time?” He asked and Connor looked as if it was the dumbest question in the world. “Yes among other things.” he said. Hank looked like he was ready to strangle him. “Connor I’m not- I’m not fuckin mad at you! I’m mad at myself!” He growled and that had Connor’s eyebrows raised slightly. He stared at the taller man for a long time, realizing only in that moment, how tired he looked. His silvery hair was pulled into a messy half bun at the back of his head and dark circles ringed his tired eyes. He clearly hadn’t gotten the time to shower yet but he’d changed out of his fireproof suit. Connor wondered what he’d been doing while he’d been in the hospital. The thought had him feeling bitter again. “Why?” He asked, not pulling his eyes away from the icy blue ones looking back at him. Hank opened his mouth and closed it a few times, clearly unprepared for the question. 

After a moment, he closed his mouth and looked away, palming the back of his neck. Connor felt his heart twist painfully in his chest. Hank clearly had nothing to say to him and he hated how much that hurt. A sigh escaped him and he lifted a hand to press at his temple, suddenly wanting another cigarette, but it was getting late and for once, he was tired. He pulled himself to his feet, cradling his bandaged hand to his chest. Hank looked up at the motion. 

“Regardless of how you feel, I apologize Captain. I will try to be quicker in the future. Now if you have no objections, I’d like to go to bed-” He didn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying because suddenly Hank had stepped forward and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to gently pull him forward. The first touch of their lips together again felt like heaven to Connor. Hank’s lips were dry and chapped but warm and he wanted nothing more than to run his tongue across them before delving further into his mouth, but he was confused. Slowly, he pulled away and let his eyes flutter back open to look at Hank. He was breathing heavily with half lidded eyes. “What are you doing Hank?” He whispered and Hank blinked at him. “Do you want me to stop?” the taller man asked. Connor stared at him for a moment but shook his head before whispering back, “no.” Suddenly, he was being crowded up against the wall behind him, Hank’s hand gripping his hip, while the other one carded up into his hair. 

He crushed their lips back together and this time Connor let himself melt into it. Opening his mouth when Hank licked at the seam for permission. He couldn’t help but moan when Hank sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to bite it lightly and Hank’s hand on his hip tightened. His good hand came up to grip Hank’s shoulder. “Fuck Con, I thought you were going to die.” Hank gasped against his lips before moving on to mouth at his neck. Connor moaned and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. “I didn’t think- Ahh- I didn’t think you cared.” He groaned and Hank froze, pulling away. Connor instantly missed the warmth of his mouth on his neck. “Are you fucking crazy?” He growled and Connor’s eyes widened. “I thought I was gonna have a fucking heart attack when we got seperated in there.” He explained and Connor’s expression softened but his heart still felt heavy with things unsaid. 

“You...you never came to the hospital.” He whispered and felt stupid for saying it. Hank growled and surged forward to capture his lips again. “I wanted to. God I wanted to, but I couldn’t leave the scene and then I had to fill out a report.” He explained between kissing him. He wedged his thigh between Connor’s legs and swallowed down the resulting moan. Connor’s hands scrambled for purchase at Hank’s shoulder’s even as he ground down against him. “What about- fuck -what about last night?” He gasped. All he wanted was to give into whatever was going on between them but he didn’t want to make the same mistake as the night before. 

“Fuck Con. I didn’t want to take advantage of you while you weren’t in you’re right mind.” He said again but it didn’t answer everything. “You said- you said it wasn’t ‘appropriate’.” The thought made him still once again. He moved to pull away but Hank gripped him tighter and let out a frustrated growl. “Connor, I dont give a single fuck about whats appropriate. I just didn’t want to screw things up for you.” Connor couldn’t help but blink up at him in astonishment. He wasn’t used to anyone worrying about him, more used to people worrying about him messing up. His expression softened and a small smile appeared on his lips. Hank’s eyes instantly picked up the motion and he smiled as well. Hank gently picked up his injured hand and kept his eyes locked with Connor’s as he pressed a gentle kiss to the bandage there. The smaller man’s breath hitched in his throat at the intimacy of the motion and he let his eye’s flutter shut. “You must be tired Con.” Hank whispered, kissing his way across the veins on his wrist and up his arm till he came to his throat. Connor wanted to lie, wanted to drag Hank back to his bedroom and do unspeakable things to him but he knew he didn’t have the energy, and his twisted ankle was screaming in protest at him from where he stood. 

He nodded against Hank’s neck and the man chuckled. Slowly he pulled away and Connor instantly missed the warmth. “Sleep with me?” He mumbled and Connor’s eyes widened but he nodded enthusiastically which made Hank laugh again. He wrapped his arm around Connor’s waste and helped him through the station. They stopped at Connor’s room to let him change into his pajamas and he took a moment, to wash his face in the small bathroom attached. Hank waited patiently outside the door. He took Connor’s good hand in his when he returned and pulled him into his room. 

Sumo jumped up and ran over to shove his nose into Connor’s hand, sniffing at the bandage before turning his baleful big eyes up to look at him with a whine. Connor laughed and scratched the big dog between the ears. “I’m okay boy.” He said but the dog looked unconvinced. Hank sat Connor down on his bed and told him to make himself at home before slipping into his bathroom to quickly change and wash up. By the time Hank returned, he was curled up under the covers, eyes drooping sleeply. He gave Hank a soft smile as he slipped in beside him and the older man’s heart warmed at the sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept next to someone for anything other than a one night stand. The thought had him feeling strange. He pulled the blanket up over them and Connor instantly curled into his chest, wrapping his arms around Hank’s middle and letting out a soft sigh of contentment that tickled his neck.

Hank reached a hand up to card through his curly hair and the smaller man relaxed even more against him. “Thank you…” He whispered and pressed a chaste kiss to Hank’s collar bone. Hank chuckled and pulled him closer. “For what?” He asked but all he got as a response was Connor’s quiet snoring. His heart felt like it was melting. He knew it was dumb to feel this way about someone he’d met only days before but he couldn’t stop it, didn’t want to stop it. For once, he allowed himself to enjoy what was in front of him without worrying about what it might become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Twink Connor will return soon lmao. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's moving a little fast but i really only intended for this fic to be a couple chapters long. I hope it doesn't seem like lazy work.   
Thank you guys for all your support and please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Twitter: @sosoislonely


	7. *update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

It’s been an incredibly awful week for me. I’m dealing with the suicide attempt of a family member and my hamster just passed away this morning so I’d like to apologize for the lack of an update. There will be one soon though. I just didn’t want you guys to think I’d given up on this story. Please be patient with me while I try to overcome what’s going on in my life right now.

Thank you, soso


	8. Chapter 8

Hank woke up to a soft warm light filtering in through his window and warmth at his side. At first the warmth was startling. He relaxed when he realized the pale freckled arm wrapped around his middle belonged to Connor. It brought forth a feeling he couldn't name but never wanted to lose. Connor had his face tucked into the side of Hank’s neck and he let out a soft breath that tickled against his skin before he beginning to stir. Hank watched those beautiful big brown eyes slowly blink open to look at him. Connor seemed confused as to where he was for a moment before a warm smile spread across his lips.  
The look on his face was so full of adoration that Hank couldn’t help but laugh. He rolled over and scooped Connor into his arms, squeezing him tightly to his chest. Connor laughed in return and nuzzled his face into Hanks broad chest. “Did you sleep well?” He asked, pressing a soft kiss to the older man’s sternum. “Mmm...better than I have in years...to be honest.” He said and the rough sound of his sleepy voice sent a shiver up Connor’s spine. He pressed closer and kissed his way up Hank’s chest to mouth at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. Hank’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a low string of curses. Feeling encouraged, Connor pulled himself up and straddled Hank’s thighs. The man’s eyes flew open and his hand’s flew to Connor’s hips on instinct. Connor kept his eyes on Hank’s face as he slowly slid his hands up his chest, feeling each rib with his fingertips where he pressed into his soft flesh with reverence.  
He felt Hank’s grip on his hips tighten and it only encouraged him to push on. A wicked smile crossed his lips and he slid his hands up to grip Hank’s shoulders before he rolled his hips down into the solid warmth below him. Hank moaned and his hand’s stilled the motion of Connor’s hips in an almost bruising squeeze of his fingers. “Fuck Con, you don’t know what you’re doing to me.” He growled, opening his eyes to give the shorter man a stern look. Connor laughed and wiggled his hips slightly, eliciting another whispered curse from Hank. “I think I have a pretty good idea.” He quipped. “Con slow down.” He groaned and Connor couldn’t help but puff out his bottom lip, pouting. “Do you...Do you not want to-” He started but Hank cut him off with a growl. Suddenly, the room shifted and Connor was laying on his back with Hank between his legs. Hank rolled his hips down into Connor’s and he moaned.  
“Fuck of course I want you. I just don’t want you to think that's all I want. I don’t want you to think I’m moving too fast.” He said, pressing a kiss to Connor’s jaw. Connor mewled and tilted his head to expose more of his neck. Hank sucked a dark bruise into the skin there before moving to mouth along the length of his pale skin. “You’re not moving too fast. I want it too.” He whispered and how could Hank argue with that? He let out another low growl and Crushed their mouths together, pushing his tongue in to lick along Connors teeth, wanting to taste all of him. Connor pushed back just as fiercely, reaching up to tangle his hands in Hanks silver hair so that he could pull him closer.  
Hank slid his hands down Connor’s sides, swallowing down every little noise he made as he went. His fingertips traced down the soft part of his inner thigh and Connor moaned. Hank smiled against his mouth. “Sensitive?” He asked and Connor nodded adamentaly, not embarrassed for a second to admit it. He experimentally pressed his fingers into the spot where his inner thigh met his hip and Connor keened. Fuck, he was going to have to file that away for later use.  
Keeping his fingers pressed into that spot, he pushed Connors legs open and rolled his hips into him. Their erections slid against each other through the thin fabric of their pajamas and Hank couldn’t hold back the moan that the sensation brought forth. Connor’s hands scrabbles for purchase in his shirt and he pulled away slightly to arch his back.  
Hank missed the taste of his mouth instantly, but he used the pause in contact to move back to his neck. He sucked another mark into the curve of his shoulder and then mouthed his way down to his collar bone. Fuck, Connor’s body was beautiful. He wanted to see more of it. His left hand released Connor’s thigh to slide under his shirt, scratching at the thin trail of hair leading down to his groin before moving on to his nipple. Connor gasped when he thumbed over it, sliding his hands down to grip Hank’s biceps.  
“You like that baby?” He asked and Connor’s mouth popped to hang open on another gasp when he did it again. “Yes Hank, Fuck. Please touch me.” He begged and the growl he got in return sent shivers up his spine. Swiftly, and with help from Connor, he pulled the shorter mans shirt over his head. Connor went to do the same to Hank but stopped when he realized the taller man had went rigid against him.  
“Hank, what’s wrong?” He asked, pulling away to look at the man. He had his eyes cast to the side and his hands stopped their relentless motion against his skin. “I just…” He began and then sighed. He turned to look at Connor with a light blush on his cheeks. “I’m not exactly in the prime of my life. I’m nothing like you Connor. I’m not young and beautiful.” He whispered. Connor wanted to preen at the underhanded praise thrown his way, but he was more focused on the fact that Hank thought he was anything but handsome. Keeping his eyes on Hanks, he slowly slid his hands under the hem of his shirt and slid it up and over his head. Hank let him pull it off but Connor could tell he was anxious.  
Hank watched as Connor’s expression slowly shifted from curiosity to hunger. He reached forward and traced his fingertips delicately over the large tattoo on his chest before he curled them into the plethora of hair there. He swept his eyes over Hank’s form once more before meeting his gaze.  
“Hank, I don’t know if you know this...but you’re a perfect fucking bear and it’s hot as fuck.” He said and Hank felt his cheeks heat even more. “Fuck Con…” he groaned and then swooped back down to crash their lips together. Their teeth connected painfully but he didn’t care. The feel of Connor’s smooth warm skin against his own was fantastic. Distantly, he thought that he never wanted to see Connor wearing a shirt again but that was just unrealistic. Before he knew it, he was untying the drawstring to Connor’s pants and shoving his hand under the band. The first stroke of his hand over Connor’s boxer clad erection had the smaller man underneath him arching his back. Connor moaned, probably too loudly but it was still early. Tina was probably the only one in the station and Hank found he couldn’t really find it in himself to give a damn about whether or not she heard them.  
He palmed Connor through his boxers until he was shaking underneath him. “Hank, Hank please!” He keened.

“What is it baby? Tell me what you want?” Connor took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.  
“You’re fingers… inside me please…” he begged and Hank loved how wrecked he sounded. He pressed a kiss to the spot behind his ear before slipping his fingers under the band of Connor’s boxers to yank them down along with his pants. His dick sprung free and Hank couldn’t help but notice how pretty it was. Long and beautifully flushed at the tip. He wanted his mouth around it. 

Slowly, he kissed his way down Connor’s chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. He earned a hand in his hair and a choked moan in return. After he’d wrung every sound out of him that he thought he could, he moved on, licking his way down Connor’s chest to his hip. He sucked another hickey into the sensitive skin there. “Lube, top drawer of the night stand.” He said and Connor seemed to get the message as he scrambled blindly for the handle to the drawer. 

His hand finally clasped around a small jar there and he tossed it to Hank. Hank grabbed it and unscrewed the top, dipping two fingers in too slick them up. Connor watched him closely, and when his index finger teased at his entrance, his eyes fluttered shut. Hank slowly pushed his finger in and Connor hissed softly. It only took a second for his pained hiss to turn into a moan of pleasure as Hank wrapped his mouth around his cock.  
Hank flattened his tongue along the underside of Connor’s cock before hollowing out his cheeks and setting a lazy rhythm as he worked him open. He added a second finger and Connor groaned. His hand stuttered in Hank’s hair. Hank could feel him loosening up under his gentle ministrations but he wanted to make sure the smaller man was properly stretched. He wanted their first time to be comfortable. 

Connor seemed to have other ideas as he moaned for Hank to hurry up, the hand in his hair tugging slightly with impatience.  
Hank smiled around his dick and slipped a third finger in. It went in easily and Hank knew he was almost ready. He pulled off Connor’s dick with a slick pop and Connor whimpered at the loss of contact. Hank couldn’t help but laugh at his disappointment. “Hold on baby.” He chuckled. Connor kept his eyes on Hank while he slipped off his boxers. His eyes widened when he finally caught sight of Hank’s dick. “Fuck you’re big…” he whispered and the older man blushed bright red. Connor reached forward and wrapped his hand around Hank’s dick, giving it a few slow pumps. They both moaned in unison. “Please, Please Hank I want you inside me.” Connor groaned.

“Fuck baby, you don’t have to tell me twice.” He replied. He dipped his hand back into the jar of lube and used it to slick up his cock before spreading Connor’s legs even wider. “You ready baby?” He asked, pressing the tip against his entrance teasingly. “Fuck Hank if you don’t fucking get inside me-.” Connor started to say but Hank cut him off my pressing into him slowly.  
Connor moaned and squeezed around him as he slid all the way to the hilt. “God you’re fuckin tight…” Hank growled and pressed his lips to Connor’s shoulder. Connor’s hands came up to tangle in his hair and he pulled him up to crush their lips together. For a little while, they stayed like that, Hank seated inside him with their lips pressed together, but after a bit he could feel Connor growing impatient.

Hank laughed. “I get it, I get it baby.” He whispered and slowly pulled back until he was almost out. He started a slow pace, pulling almost all the way out before shoving back in each time. The sounds coming out of Connor were positively sinful. 

“Fuck-ahh- fuck Captain you feel so good.” He whimpered and Hank thought he was gonna lose it at the sound of his title spilling out of that pretty mouth. He growled and picked up the pace until he was slamming into him, hands gripping his hips in an almost bruising press of his fingers. Connor loved it. Secretly he hoped they would leave bruises. He wanted to be completely marked by Hank. As if the man were reading his mind, he leaned down to bite into the meat of his shoulder, almost painfully. 

Connor cried out and Hank tilted his hips up to angle him better. His dick brushed against Connor’s prostate and the smaller man shook with pleasure. “God you feel so good sweetheart.” He growled against Connor’s skin, ramming against his prostate over and over. “So fucking warm around my cock.” Connor whimpered and dug his nails into Hanks shoulders, leaving marks of his own. 

“God- Captain please!” He moaned. Suddenly, Hank pulled out and Connor’s eyes flew open to look at him. The room flipped and he was laying on his stomach. Hank grabbed his hips and yanked him up onto his knees before ramming back into him. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Hank hit prostate at just the right angle. Hank wrapped an arm around Connor’s chest and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the spot between his shoulder blades. 

“You wanna come sweetheart?” Hank whispered in his ear and Connor moaned. “Please Hank- fuck- please Captain.” That was all the encouragement he needed to wrap his hand around Connor’s cock and start pumping him in time with the snap of his hips. He could feel his own climax rising as Connor trembled beneath him. Without warning, he yanked Connor up against his chest and fucked deep into him. Connor came with a startled cry of Hanks name and he couldn’t help but think that it had never sounded better leaving someone’s mouth. He fucked Connor through his orgasm, pumping his dick until he was shaking from oversensitivity. “Please Captain! Please come inside me!” 

The sound of Connor pleading for him was all it took to send him over the edge as he came inside him with a strangled groan. When he came to again, he realized he was still holding Connor against his chest. Carefully, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, awkwardly turning Connor in his arms to tuck him along his front. The silence was filled by the soft sound of their shared effort to regain their breath. 

For a long time they just laid there. Hank didn’t even care about the mess between them. He just wanted to hold Connor and never let go. He traced lazy patterns up and down his spine with his fingertips. 

“Thank you Captain.” Connor whispered against his collar bone and Hank couldn’t help but laugh. “First off, it’s Hank. Unless we’re in bed.” That got a chuckle out of Connor. “And secondly, why are you thanking me?” He asked, pulling away slightly to look Connor in the eyes. His baby browns were staring back half lidded like he was exhausted and Hank could guess he probably was. “I don’t know…” Connor admitted and then snuggled closer, pressing a kiss to Hank’s neck. “Just...thank you.” Hank opened his mouth to tell him he didn’t have to thank him, that if anything he should be the one who was grateful, that waking up next to him had been one of the best moments of his life, but before he could, the stations alarm was going off, causing them both to jump.

They glanced at each other for a moment, and then laughed. Hank hoped the soft look in his eyes and the smile on his lips would convey all that he wanted to say to Connor, and if it didn’t, that was fine. He had all the time in the world to tell him everything, and he would. 

——-——4 Months Later————

“Reed get your ass over here!” Hank yelled across the garage and the man threw his hands up in frustration but put down what he was doing and walked over. Everyone was gathered in the bay for a meeting Hank had called. Tina threw an arm around Reed as he walked up and crushed him to her side, giving him a nuggie. He grumbled something about his hair and Chris laughed from where he was standing opposite them. There was a camera on a tripod set up a few feet away. 

“I don’t get why we have to do this again?” Reed complained and Ben smacked him upside the head gently. “Because you dork, Connor’s here now.” He explained and Connor’s head jerked up to look at them from where he had been writing something absentmindedly on a clipboard. His brown eyes searched their faces before coming to rest on Hank’s with a softness that was missed by no one. 

“Wait, what are we doing?” He asked and Hank laughed. “Come here.” He beckoned and Connor slowly put his clipboard down before walking over. Hank reached forward and grabbed him be the wrist to tuck him under his arm and against his side. Connor blushed and looked around even though it was pointless. Everyone in the room knew they were together at this point. Reed was, surprisingly, the first to notice when he offered Hank a drink and the man said no.  
His eyes nearly fell out of his head but when he gave Hank a once over and realized how much better he looked, there was only one conclusion. Chris had grown quite close to Connor and when he stopped smoking he knew. It seemed they both wanted to be better for each other. Tina and Ben found out later on but Connor suspected Tina had known from the start if her smug glances thrown his way every time he left Hank’s office were anything to go by. 

It turned out they were happy for them. Connor had expected Reed to make some comment about him ‘sleeping with the boss’ but it seemed he was just happy Hank was doing better, even if he would never admit it. Connor would catch him smiling over at him and Hank every once in a while before he noticed Connor looking his way and shot him the bird. Connor didn’t miss the way he had blushed when he turned away.  
It was the best 4 months of his life. Waking up next to Hank every day was a dream. He’d established a place among the people there and for the first time in his life, he felt like he had a home. The frequency at which he recalled Amanda’s last scathing words to him before he left Lansing were far and few between now and when he did have a bad day, Hank was there to hold him. To piece him back together again. Connor made sure to do the same when the memory of losing Cole would resurface. 

They were each other’s support and it showed. Hank had lost a bit of his bear belly, trading it in for a few more defined muscles that Connor absolutely loved but he made sure to remind Hank that he loved him no matter what he looked like and always would. The thought brought a small smile to his face. Hank glanced down at him and his own lips curled up at the edges. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Connor’s lips and Reed groaned. 

“For fucks sake can we get this over with before I throw up.” He growled and Connor pulled away with a laugh. “Alright, alright you dick calm down.” Hank barked but there was no real bite to it. He walked over to the camera and fiddled with it before quickly returning to tuck Connor back against his side. Chris threw and arm around them both and tugged Reed over to stand beside him. Tina took up a position at his side and Ben followed. 

Connor glanced at all the people around him and realized how important they had become in his life. They were his family, one that didn’t expect anything extra from him and he loved it. The camera suddenly flashed and the picture was taken.

A few days later it was framed and hung in Hank’s office and it remained there for years and years to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for their supportive comments. It has been one of the hardest weeks of my life but I still wanted to see this project through. I’m sorry if the formatting was weird as I typed it on my phone.  
I’m going to be writing another fan fiction of this same account a little later so please come back and see me!  
If you wanna see me in the mean time go follow my Twitter @sosoislonely 
> 
> Thank you ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Comments always encourage me to write more!! If you wanna hit up my twitter for updates or posts, its @sosoislonely Thank you!!!


End file.
